The Great Pajama Mystery
by dark sun flaming moon
Summary: Read and you will find out(more to come soon)
1. BeGiNnInGs

One bright and early morning, Piper Halliwell awoke to the sound of her son Wyatt. She woke up really quickly and went over to Wyatt to check up on him. He was dressed in the cutest jammies she'd ever seen. They were blue with yellow duckies on them and they were all over. She wondered what she had dressed Wyatt in when she put him to bed. She dressed him in green footsie jammies and they were with blue spots all over. Plus she has never seen those jammies in her life. "Hey big fella who gave you those jammies.. huh.... did I dress you into them?" she asked him as she picked him up out of his crib and put him on her bed. She checked if he had done any poo while he was sleeping but no he was clean. So she picked him up again and went down the stairs with him and walked into the kitchen. She was suprized to see paige in the kitchen reading a bridal magazine and occasionally taking a sip of her warm coffee. She was dressed in a green croptop and a black leather skirt. Piper on the otherhand was dressed in her nightgown. "Good morning sunshine, what took you so long? I was about to go up there and get you." said Paige as Piper walked in heavily into the kitchen. "What time is it?" asked Piper still half asleep. "Ummm... it's ...it's 12:34" replied Paige in a perky kind of voice. "Oh my gosh! i'm late" yelled Piper. "Don't worry, I've arranged it for you" Paige said. "Huh? what did you arrange?" asked Piper. "I told Clay to take care of P³"Paige told Piper. Piper took out a bottle of cold milk from the fridge, and heated it up in the microwave. Phoebe came rinning down the stairs. "Paige! I told you to wake me up." Phoebe yelled as she came trotting into the kitchen. She was wearing a red miniskirt and black fishnet stockings with a black tanktop. "Goodmorning sunshine" said Paige happily. As Phoebe rushed around late for work Piper took a sip of her coffee and asked "Does anyone know who changed Wyatt?" Phoebe sat at the table stuffing a muffin into her mouth shaking her head no. Piper looked at Paige and she said "I had no idea he was sleeping, until you woke up" Piper looked dumbfounded she called upon Leo and Chris they orbed down turning away when they saw each other but they both stared at Wyatt and Piper. Then Leo spoke up "He wasn't wearing that last night was he?" Piper shook her head then said "No i was wondering if you knew where it came from" Both Leo and Chris shook their head no. "Then you can go back to doing whatever you where doing:" said Piper. Leo and Chris orbed 'up there' and Piper looked at Wyatt, kissed his forhead and put him in his playpen. "Well someone in this damn house should know" muttered piper under her breath . 


	2. SoLvEd

DiScLaImEr::::I do not own any parts of charmed or it's characters... =) - ----------------------------------------------------------------------- -- - Piper was still wondering what had happened to his old jammies. " Paige go to work and i will try to figure out what happened to his jammies" said Piper wearily as she got up to hug her sister Paige. "You too Pheobes" but as soon as she looked up she saw Phoebe was gone without even saying goodbye. this was wierd because they always said goodbye to each other. But Piper did not bring up the subject. She went over to wyatt and saw that he had been changed again. this was even wierder because she knew she saw him dressed in blue jammies with yellow ducks... But now he was dressed in his cute outfit she had gotten him when he turned 3 just the day before. "Ok mister... now i have found the culprit. You tried to trick mommy into thinking she was going crazy." said Piper to wyatt. Wyatt just giggled and once again he was dressed in different clothes. He found this pretty amusing seeing as to how his mommy found out that he was changing his clothes. Although Piper wasn't really sure on how to keep him from changing his clothes on a constant so she just left it alone. "Leo, Chris come down i have figured it out." Yelled Piper into the ceiling. "Leo orbed into the living room and he saw happy Piper and a cute little wyatt sitting in his playpen."Hey honey, how did you..." said leo with an enthusiastic kind of voice. "Our briliantly funny son has been playing a trick on us... He has been switching..." said Piper as she noticed wyatt switch his clothes agaon telekinetically. they all started laughing.  
  
=) =) =) ThE EnD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ hope u liked it 


End file.
